It's the memory I hold closest
by SesshyLover-cha
Summary: Megamind, while in the old schoolhouse he and Metroman attended- which had since become the Hero's hideout- goes on an emotional trip that reveals some secrets about the two that Roxanne would rather not know. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: **

Well, isn't this just like a family reunion? I'm back, baby. I went to see Megamind today, and would like to donate to the Slash community. I simply couldn't resist- it was _swimming_ in innuendo- or at least, I thought so. And I think I'm the first one to do one about the Megamind X Metroman pairing. Thus, I'm expecting flames at full power. I'm warning you now, though- if you don't like MaleXMale pairings, then click the back button. Now. Also, I'm not too sure if my linebreaks are working properly. If not, I'll re-upload the chapter with a different one.

Well, enjoy!

**Summary:**

Megamind, while in the old schoolhouse he and Metroman attended- which had since become the Hero's hideout- goes on an emotional trip that reveals some secrets about the two that Roxanne would rather not know.

**DISCLAIMER:**___I DON'T OWN MEGAMIND!_

**EDIT: **Made a different, jazzed up linebreak.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

Megamind couldn't believe his eyes; as large and green as they were. There, standing before him and Roxanne, was the old schoolhouse that he went to as a young villain. Tentatively, he grasped the knob and pushed the door open in front of him, before he remembered that it was a pull outwards door. Mentally slapping himself, he entered the building, which seemed larger on the inside than the out. And oh, boy; look at all the stuff! Had Metroman really kept everything from their battles together?

"Would you believe it? He kept this, after all this time…" the blue-skinned super villain trailed, admiring the photos of the brunette super hero. Glancing sideways at one of his old uniforms, Megamind smiled. "I remember when he wore this!"

"Megamind, focus!" Roxanne was quick to discipline. He nodded quickly and followed her, before looking back and staring longingly at the furry cape. The white, fluffy collar looked so inviting…

While Roxanne was looking confusedly at a glass of water with ice in it, Megamind had slipped the creamy garment out of it's casing and slid it on over his shoulders- it was just as warm as he remembered.

"You know, Roxanne, we weren't always fighting like this… well, okay, most of the time we were." He scoffed as he sat on the nearby plush couch lined with white fabric and gold details. "But Christmas was always a time when we wouldn't fight each other. Did you ever notice that?"

Tearing her eyes away from the glass, she stared at Megamind like his head was huge... Which it was, but that's beside the point. "No, I didn't."

Megamind seemed to be satisfied with that answer, for he continued, "We always called a truce on Christmas, and you know- keep the peace for a little while." Megamind sighed contentedly. "And then on Christmas morning, we would always exchange gifts… if you know what I mean." Megamind chuckled, waving it off.

Giving him a strange look, the damsel-in-distress shook her head. "Am I _supposed _to know?" shaking her head, she returned her attention back to the glass. "Anyway, Megamind, did you notice that the ice-"

"Oh, he would always get me something leather…" the villain persisted. A pleased sigh escaped his lips. "And I would get him fur. He seemed to like it- it was better than that horrid spandex he took a liking to- but then he would remind me how I liked tight clothes, and leather no less!" the villain's laughter seemed to break away from him too quickly, and he fake-coughed, quite horribly, into his palm.

"…Megamind, can we return our focus to the ice in this water?" Roxanne interrupted his ramblings, waving a hand in front of his face. All this talk was making her decidedly uncomfortable. But why it was making her uncomfortable was beyond her. She could only pass it off as a need to get things done before Titan destroys Metro City.

Waving her off again, Megamind seemed lost in the past. "This was a coat I got him last year, on Christmas Eve. I remember him opening it, and looking all surprised- have you ever seen him act surprised, Roxanne?" he didn't wait for her answer. "Well, he was, and we went out for our usual Eve dinner. He always picked the Italian restaurants." The green-eyed genius shivered at the thought. "I hated Italian, but Metroman insisted that every year, I go to one, because I'd 'Eventually find a feel for it,'" he mocked, doing possibly the worst Metroman impersonation _ever_. "Anyway, so we finished dinner and, you know mistletoe, right?"

Roxanne could see where this was going. Was this the same _straight_ man she had kissed yesterday evening? Clearing her throat and pretending like she didn't hear him, she talked about the ice. "Don't you think this would've melted by now?"

Ignoring her ignorance of him, he said "And I couldn't believe it! We were standing under some mistletoe- I suspect that Minion was behind it, that sneaky little fish- but I was quick to back away. But, Metroman insisted that the tradition was to be carried out no matter what, pulled me back to him." Megamind sighed for what was probably the millionth time since the beginning of his embarrassing montage and said. "He kissed me."

"Uh, Megamind, can we just-"

"Not even just a kiss on the check, but he full-out kissed me, Roxanne!"

"That's great and all, but-"

"And then we went flying, and he kissed me again-"

"MEGAMIND!" Roxanne yelled, which seemed to break the blue-skinned super villain out of his rambling. Blushing profusely and wringing her hands on her top, she stood up and almost stalked out of the room.

"Did I say something?" he yelled after her, until she halted and looked at the space behind Megamind's obnoxiously large head. "What?

"I believe you said too much," a deep, suave voice rumbled from behind him. Turning round with a shocked look on his face, Megamind stared at the retired hero before him. He had quite a bit of stubble, so much that it could possibly be called a beard. He was in one of his many white bathrobes, and was still slightly wet from the shower.

"Is he an spirit?" Megamind asked stupidly, kneeling on the couch and placing his hands on the hero's face, squishing his cheeks in the process. "Speeeaaak, aparitiooooon…." He made him make a few funny faces before his hand was swatted away by Roxanne, who by now looked flustered and pissed.

"You were _alive_ all this _time?"_

He only shrugged as he was hit with a few blunt objects, and then sighed when Roxanne had her fill. "Yes. I wanted to find myself, so I became-" he did a dramatic twirl, spinning towards wall of guitars. "Musicman!"

"…Musicman?" the two others said in unison, giving him an almost identical look of confusion and betrayal.

"Yeah, you know, so I could keep the 'M'…"

Megamind face palmed. "So… you faked your death to find yourself?" when the former super hero nodded, the villain wailed in agony. "Do you know how _lost I was without you?_"

Expression softening, Metroman cupped a palm around the raging alien's cheek. "I'm sorry."

Coughing awkwardly, Roxanne stepped out of the room, with an exclamation of "I'll just save the city by myself, don't worry!" she was sick and tired of this awkwardness. She just wanted things back to normal- and to unsee the horrid image that had painted itself in her mind- that of Metroman and Megamind kissing under the mistletoe.

Never again would she team up with those two if her life depended on it.

❤•°o.O`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´ ◇ⓛⓞⓥⓔ◇ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••.¸¸.•´´¯`•´O.o°•❤

**A/N:**

Well, that whole thing was 1,220 words, including the beginning statements. I think that Megamind was a bit OOC, but this _is _my first time writing them. And that word- suave- I've always wanted to use it in a story. I don't write for characters that have a voice like that often, so it was a real treat. Maybe I'll write more for this pairing later on.

Read and review if you liked it, and if you have spare time to flame, please do it with correct spelling. Thanks!


End file.
